1. Field
The following description relates to a method and apparatus for estimating current.
2. Description of Related Art
Technology capable of more accurately and efficiently managing a battery has become a key issue in the field of an electric vehicle and an electric bicycle equipped with a battery system. In a driving device of the electric vehicle and the electric bicycle, a battery functions as an engine and a fuel tank of a gasoline vehicle. Accordingly, to achieve the safety of a user, it is important to accurately verify a state of the battery.
When verifying the state of the battery, a current of the battery is one of key parameters. The battery may be safely and efficiently managed by performing cell balancing on cells constituting the battery based on current of the battery. The current of the battery may be verified only using a current sensor.